You Can't Take It
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Based on a Tweet from our favorite brunette. Can be in the same universe with "They Could be Twins" Saga. One Shot. Rizzles


**Got this idea from the following Jane tweet:**

**Race_Daniels You got your name on it? I like things with my name on them...but mauraisles took my last shirt like that...**

**As usual, the character's aren't mine, please don't sue me!**

* * *

"Jane, what are you wearing?" Maura asked. She reached over and lightly poked the shirt Jane was wearing. "Where would you find such a thing?"

"Hey," Jane recoiled from Maura's prodding. "Stop it, Maura. I just got this shirt."

Maura stared at the shirt for a moment trying to decide exactly how to handle this obvious fashion faux pas. "Jane, sweetie, you know I always think you look stunning…"

"No, Maura." Jane crossed her arms in defiance. "You _are not_ talking me into getting rid of this shirt. Didn't you hear me? I just got this shirt!" Jane could hear her voice rising up the scale, but she was determined to remain impassive on the issue.

The blonde smiled at her. At first, it was simply a sweet smile, but it slowly turned predatory.

"You're sure there's no way I can talk you out of it?" Maura slowly advanced on Jane.

"Well, I… I really like this shirt, babe." Jane began to back up.

"How much?" Maura pressed her advantage. She practically growled when Jane hit the kitchen counter.

"You know, it's custom made." Jane was starting to whine. She couldn't stop herself.

Maura ran a finger over the lettering running across the front of the shirt. As she traced the font, she read each letter out loud. "R-I-Z-Z-O-L-I" Her finger followed the line back across Jane's chest that underlined her last name. "Tell me why," Maura leaned forward. She ran her hands lightly under the hem at the bottom of the jersey. "Would you need," she pushed her hands up Jane's now quivering sides, "A shirt to remind of your own surname?" Her hands stopped just as her thumbs graced the underside of Jane's breasts.

Jane groaned. She could feel her resolve slipping away. "I… Frankie said… it's just that," she closed her eyes as Maura's hands slowly moved back down her torso. She sighed in defeat. "What will I do with it? I can't give it away. Frankie got it for me."

"I have an idea." Maura smiled as she pulled Jane into the bedroom.

* * *

"Janie, where's your shirt?" Frankie called out as Jane arrived at the minor league baseball game.

"What shirt?" Jane sat down lazily in the seat next to him. She took a sip of beer and looked around at the crowd.

"The one that looks just like this one." He pointed to his own shirt. "Come on, Janie, we were going to wear them today."

Jane glanced over at her brother. "Oh, yeah, that shirt." She smirked into her cup. "I, uh, I had to give it up."

"You what?" Frankie jumped out of his seat to look down at his still reclining big sister. "You _gave it up_? Do you know how hard I had to work to get those shirts for today? Jane, seriously?"

"Relax, Frankie, it's in good hands." Jane smiled, remembering everything that had happened just a few hours before.

"Really? Whose hands? Huh? What did you do? Feed it to a shredder or something?"

"I took it." Maura replied as she walked around Frankie to her seat by Jane.

Frankie looked from his sister to the doctor. "You… Jane? But, you were _wearing_ it when you left my place this afternoon."

Jane nodded as she took another drink of beer. "Yup."

"But, you're not now?"

"Nope."

"And, now, Maura is wearing it?"

"Yup."

"Because she _took _it _from_ you?"

"Yup."

"But, how… I mean… you're… Jane," Frankie stopped cold in his tracks. He had a moment of sudden realization. "Shit." He slowly sat back down in his chair. "Should I even bother to ask how that even started?"

Jane shrugged. "I think it looks better on her than it does on my anyway, don't you?"

"I don't even know how to answer that, Janie." Frankie took a moment to drain his beer. "You know, I know you two are together, but it's moments like these that it actually hits me." He shook his head. "Should I get another one made?"

Jane glanced over at Maura who had been quietly watching the whole scene unfold.

"Sure, if you get it to say 'Isles' across the front." Frankie gave her a questioning look. "If she's going to wear my name, seems fair that I get to wear hers." She leaned over and wrapped her left arm around her girlfriend. "Right, babe?"

Maura beamed a smile at her in response.

"Oh man," Frankie shook his head as the National Anthem began to play.


End file.
